Beauty and the Beast
by Hozic
Summary: Jaune never had a peaceful life in the city of Vale, going to Beacon High he never was popular. But a old myth linked to Forever Fall, will change the boy's life. Jaune X ? X ? LoveTri
1. Once upon a time

A/N: Writers block and work. This story is a mix of a favorite story that my wife loves.

Beauty and the Beast! The both of us were watching it, and it got me thinking who would fit the whole story the best.

So i scooped up this story, it was going to be killed off a while back ago, i have been busy with work so i just now have has time to work on this. So i want to make this, but i want to go with a different style of coupling.

So i am trying to figure out who will be the other to this coupling. PM and review on votes on who

once i read the chapter i realized that i posted the wrong chapter first.

Here is the first chapter

"As any story it should start with a old one... a myth, and as any myth it starts with the age old saying..."

Once Upon a Time…

There was the kingdom of Mistrial. A glorious kingdom, ruled by a king who ruled his subjects fairly and just, with hair that matched his burning passion he protected his land. He did not fight in wars unless he had no choice and this led to him finding a wife, a woman with Streangth and sence justice written in her Amber eyes, that could be described as a burning sun which enchanted the king. Soon they were wed and the kingdom celebrated at the introduction of their new queen and soon, this king had a daughter, whom he named Cinder.

Her hair was as Black with a burning luster as the morning sun and eyes more enchanting than a glowing sun and while most would believe that, at a young age, she was cold, calculating, harsh and selfish.

…

…

…

She was quite the opposite.

She was kind, caring and considerate.

When she was a child, she, along with her father, were exploring the village, concealed under cloaks of course and her father was telling her of the kingdom she would rule.

"Patience is an important rule Cindy, remember that. A foolish king races in without a plan in mind, a clever one waits and plans; no matter the costs at stake."

Cinder nodded, "Yes Papa."

He smiled before bending and kissing her forehead, "I am going to get some food for us, one moment."

Cinder smiled before waiting exactly where she was supposed to by the building.

However as luck would have it, a woman had knocked her over in a rush, yelping as the young princess fell to the ground.

"Oi, watch it!" the woman yelled.

"Hey!" someone else shouted out, a boy strode forward no older than herself, with bright yellow hair, "You knocked her over. I believe that you should be the one to apologize."

Cinder was slowly picking herself up.

"Why should I apologize when she-" the woman gasped.

The boy looked to see a girl; he wouldn't dare say she was pretty because girls had cooties, but she did look…cool. She had a black bob along with a dark gold circle around her head, when she turned her eyes reminded him of the grass way out in the countryside.

"Y-Y-Your majesty!"" the woman cried before kneeling on the ground, "P-Please forgive my impudence!"

The boy cocked his head, impudence what did that mean?

Cinder shook her head when she saw the woman who knocked her down…maybe she should do what mommy did.

"Why did you knock me over?" she asked calmly.

The woman trembled, "M-My children princess, they c-cannot be left alone for long."

Cinder smiled, "Then go. I can tell that children are waiting for their mommy to be home soon."

The woman looked up in disbelief before nodding and after saying her thanks she hurried off.

The boy looked on with surprise before turning to the girl, "That was cool!" he said.

Cinder smiled bashfully before bowing her head, the boy was cute, "Thanks."

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Cinder, Cinder Fall."

The boy immediately knew of the princess but he didn't think on the manners so he just said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sun."

Cinder smiled, then she saw her father hurrying toward her, "Sorry, I have to go now."

Sun nodded before leaving himself, Cinder pulled her hood back on as her father approached.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "Why did you reveal your face?"

Cinder just said, "I made a friend and a grown up decision."

Line Break

Cinder continued to be kind and gentle to all she met.

However, that all changed one day.

For she was attacked by cruel and evil men; the fearsome Cardinals while she was out in the gardens, her father searched for many days and nights without a trace and almost gave into despair until one day, a boy had snuck into his chambers and told him of the princess.

The king was still in his study, clasping his head in his hands with grief at his missing daughter. Then his fire surged before going out entirely and something rolled out, hopping to its feet it looked around excitedly.

"That was awesome! I see why Santa enjoys it so much."

The king looked at the boy, refusing to call upon his guards at the sight of the small child and said, "Who are you?"

The boy looked at him brightly, "I'm Sun, and I know where your daughter is."

In a flash the king was kneeling by the boy's side and grasping his shoulders, "How? Why did you not come here sooners?" he rattled the boy, "Speak!"

The boy looked at him blankly before lifting his shirt, a moment later a bright yellow tail swung out and swished before the king's eyes.

Now it all made sense, the kingdom had come out of a war with Faunus kind; and while they had some Faunus in town, the towns people didn't exactly respect Faunus that well.

"The guards wouldn't let me through," Sun explained, "So I spent the next several days trying to find my way in; it took a lot of effort before I reached here and I'm glad I could finally talk to you."

"Just tell me where my daughter is," the man pleaded.

With Sun's help the king saved his daughter and sentenced the Cardinals to death, however he refused to forgive himself and kept her locked up in the castle in hopes to protect his young daughter.

Line Break

However, while he had a daughter, the king also longed for a son. So for the longest time he had tried to make a child with his wife, and he succeeded.

…

…

However there were complications during the birth, and the son was lost…as well as the wife.

The king in his grief has shut himself

remained there for four years until when she reached her age as a teenager she had enough; the curiosity inside her burned hotter than any flame and she took matters into her own hands. Sneaking out of the castle in the dead of night with some clothes and a cloak, she wandered into her village and was shocked at what she saw. A blonde monkey Faunus was laughing as he ran from some angry villagers; however it sounded like a song as well.

"Riff-raff!" one

"Street Rat!" A guard shouted

"Scoundrel!"

"Take that!"

People threw a mix of food, pots and even shoes at the Faunus, who skillfully dodged before perching himself carefully onto a post.

"Just a little snack guys," he said.

A flurry of sharp objects flew at him which he barely managed to block with a whirl of what appeared to be a red staff.

"Rip him open, take it back guys!"

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts," with a shrug he turned before holding up his staff, "You're my only friend Bang Bang!"

He finished as he kissed it tenderly before leaping to another post, using his tail to swing around before he rolled as he hit the ground before sprinting away. Cinder recognized the person as Sun, the young boy from years ago and quickly tailed him, taking in the sights, she used a wagon to climb onto a ledge before leaping onto the roof; while she was a princess she started to get stronger after being kidnapped and managed to climb onto the roof with ease. Sprinting across the roof, shingles slid off as she rushed after the monkey Faunus until he climbed into an empty building. Slowing her pace she noticed that a window was equal to where she was on the roof, rolling her shoulders and scraping up her courage she sprinted forward before diving off the roof and into the building. With a loud 'THUD' she crashed and slid on the floor, groaning at the pain in her arms and shoulder, she got to her feet before looking around to see an empty building.

He was probably on the lower floors.

Getting to her feet, she slowly went down the steps of the old raggedy building; ducking under a cloth covering a doorframe she sees a makeshift bedroom. Pillows in the corner make up the 'bed' while rugs were strewn across the room like a carpet, banana peels were all thrown in a pile in a corner and the Faunus in question was currently pulling a knife out of his staff. Having a sudden intuition Cinder slowly moved to the right, only to let out a scream when the knife Sun was polishing came flying at her and embedding itself into the doorframe.

"Man are you guards getting girlier or-"

He cut off as the first thing he saw was a woman with beautiful black hair and eyes a brilliant amber, then he noticed the cut along her cheek. Dropping his staff he quickly took a piece of cloth from his pocket as he rushed to the woman.

"I am so sorry!" he exclaimed as he pressed the cloth onto the cheek, "I thought you were a guard."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

Sun shrugged, "Faunus talent, we have sharper senses than most humans."

After cleaning the blood off of the wound Sun set down the cloth before taking a step back sheepishly while scratching his head, "I'm…well I'm-"

"Sun."

Said boy blinked before looking at her, "How-"

Then it hit him, the princess.

He quickly fell into a kneel at her feet, "I-I plead for your forgiveness your majesty at my-"

Cinder sighed before kneeling down next to him, "You saved my life, I should be thanking you."

Sun nodded before slowly getting to his feet and helped Cinder to hers.

They spent the next few hours talking to each other and catching up on the past years, as it turned out Sun was actually planning to join the army as a knight as he trained hard with his staff; the only reason he stole was to survive another day. He only took enough for three small meals, the water he managed to filter from the rivers outside of the city. As time went by Cinder had to return to the castle, so she said goodbye and returned back to castle.

When the princess returned, she found her father in her room and he was furious to learn she left the castle, however Cinder soothed his anger and stated that by keeping her in the tower he was making it worse for her. After pleading with her father to allow her to roam freely, he allowed, on the condition of being trained by the greatest witch in the land.

Yes, witch.

However she was a good witch…literally, her title was actually Glynda the Good Witch.

She was known, along with her colleague Ozpin the Wise, were both renowned fighters and Ozpin agreed to allow Goodwitch freedom to train Cinder as he continued to wander around the land.

Glynda was very strict with the young girl, but Cinder never relented and soon grew strong in combat; and soon she met Sun again, who learned how to fight from her, and although the guards did not like how he used a staff rather than the sword and shield of a warrior, they found he was quite formidable with it. As time went on, the Monkey Faunus was soon falling hopelessly in love with Cinder and the same for the girl as well.

They continued to bond over time and before they grew into adulthood, Sun becoming a great knight of the Mistrial army. As the kings rein neared its end, Cinder was to become queen; and on the day of her coronation, she planned on making it possible for Sun to 'court' her while in reality they were to be wed, however fate was not on their side and at the night celebration before the coronation, mischief struck.

Mercury Black was a warlock and he, along with his master Roman Torchwick, Warlock of Sin, loathed Mistrial with a passion; Roman, along with Mercury, decided to curse the new queen.

With a simple trap.

Love.

And the only requirement, a kiss.

Cinder was going to be soon coronate, and she longed for Sun to be at her side; however he was missing ever since the start of that day. As she grew lonely and impatient, she met a charming man with hair of the finest silver and clothes of a prince. Not knowing his name they talked most of the celebratory ball, and Cinder began to feel a connection to this man and Sun was slowly slipping from her mind.

The Monkey Knight was currently trying to hurry to the castle, after buying the greatest thing he could to celebrate this day; a wedding ring for his soon-to-be.

He entered the castle and moved swiftly through the ball, taking a glass of wine from one of the servants to cool his nerves, as he searched for his beloved and went out onto the balcony, his heart stopped at what he saw.

Cinder was currently kissing another man.

His heart shattering, he dropped the glass which shattered on impact as he sprinted out of the castle, tears burning from his eyes.

Cinder was in heaven, this strange man was treating her almost better than Sun, so to give him a token of affection she decided to give him a small, chaste kiss. However as the sound of broken glass sounded she turned to see a yellow tail disappearing into the crowd.

With horror, she heard an evil cackling from behind her, turning she sees the man rising into the air as fire left the candles before whirling around in a circle and forming a man with bright-red hair and eyes glowing red.

"Ah," he said, "You have done well Mercury."

Mercury chuckled before saying, "She was so desperate that it was practically too easy."

Then Cinder felt a tingling in her lips before she demanded, "What did you do to me?!"

The tingling began to slowly grow across her mouth and spreading across her body.

A crowd began to form; numerous princes and prospectors of the woman's hand began to worry about what would happen next.

"Why, a curse of course."

The crowd gasped and Cinder paled at the word.

"You see," the Sin warlock began before walking on the air, "Your queen was so clueless, so…desperate for love that she failed to remain to the bit right in front of her; as such I have decided to curse her, along with all who remain in this castle."

Cinder whirled around to see the whole crowd of people leaving in a panic; she felt tears in her eyes as some of the servants that had been there since she was a child leave without a backwards glance.

"Don't worry Ma'am."

A boy with pitch black hair, dark eyes and wearing a fine suit, suggesting that he was a party attender, strode forward with confidence.

"Jeez, is that all? A purse? I hope it's not burgundy."

A blonde servant in a maid outfit walked forward with a cocky smirk.

A small handful of the older staff stood there, slightly afraid but firm.

Cinder cocked an eyebrow, "Very well."

Then he and Mercury zoomed forward and whirled their hands and chanted in a bizarre language. Then a wave of black and fiery energy expanded before filling up the whole castle, the retreating party-goers saw that castle seemed to darken significantly as the land around it turned dark and grey, the tree's turned brown and harsh looking as the magic finally ended just before the start of the village outside the castle.

Inside the castle, all that remained felt the magic affect their bodies and soon were crying out in pain.

The maid felt her body shrink before her arms seemed to shrink and narrow as heat grew in her hair and palms. Shaking her body she tried to move only to realize her feet had stuck together, hopping around she saw in the reflection of a fallen silver platter that she was indeed a candelabrum.

The boy felt his body constricting as his arms grew smaller, and his vision seemed to change slightly, after it ended he found he could still move however his view looked slightly pinkish, as if looking through stained glass. On his face, he felt something moving slightly joining a candelabrum on the ground he saw that he was a small clock, looking through pink glass.

The once beautiful princess started change and morph, her hands extended to claws as her feet seemed to grow and slightly narrow as her body grew larger and heavier. Finally as the process finished she flopped down to see that she needed to walk on four legs instead of two; slowly looking into a mirror she was horrified at what she saw.

Her 'hands' were actually paws with sharp but narrow claws, the mane that went from her head down to her upper back was still a ashy black but it was dulled with a deep gray, her feet were a mix of paws and talons as feathers stretched from her upper to lower back; cool black scales were connected along her belly as Cinder finally realized what she was.

She was a monster, a Beast.

Cackling evilly Cinder relished in the queens plight, believing that it was enough she and Mercury left the castle, leaving Cinder roaring in despair as she ran throughout the castle and headed to her room, destroying everything in her path in her rush.

Line Break

Cinder laid there on the ground, her paws folded under her uncomfortably, however that was the only way she knew how as a human.

Strange…human. She never thought it would sound so alien.

"I am so sorry."

Cinder raised her head up to see Ozpin the Wise striding up to her, his grey hair tousled as usual as he used a wooden cane to walk towards her, his robes were a mix of black and a faded green and a satchel hung from his shoulders.

Cinder whimpered lightly as he approached.

"Wait," Ozpin said before reaching into the satchel, a moment later he pulled out a powdery substance before sprinkling it over Cinder, "There."

'What did that do?' Cinder wondered.

"Allow me to understand your thoughts," Ozpin stated, he smiled at her confused look before he continued, "You see, while you have the body of a Beast, you still have the mind of a human, so you can speak; however you can only do it to those you trust, so it's safe to point out that all the people in the castle are your friends and can communicate telepathically, or with your mind."

Cinder bobbed her head, 'Ok. So is it possible to fix this?

Ozpin sighed, "I am afraid not. Spells and jinxes can be fixed by the proper counter-jinx or phrase, curses are another matter entirely."

Ozpin sat down next to the princess, "Curses are almost impossible to break, almost. Older curses need to be broken in ways you'd rather not know, so is a good thing that it is a newer curse; however the problem is…it requires true love."

Cinder jerked up her head, 'So if I find Sun and-'

"No, it is not Sun."

Cinder blinked in surprise, 'What?'

Ozpin carefully reached out and stroked Cinder's mane, "True love…is very difficult to find, I will not deny that you and Sun would have had a beautiful love…however that was not the true love we need in this case; he is one of the lucky few who will meet his true love, a cat Faunus by the name of Blake, on his way from Mistrial."

Cinder looked down sadly, a whine emanating from her throat.

A hand comfortingly rubbed her wolf head as she whined, "It's alright your majesty, as I said there are a few who will meet their love. You will be one of them."

Cinder looked at the wanderer in confusion, rising to his feet he took his cane and used it to slam onto the ground thrice before a whirlwind surrounded her.

"ACK!"

"WOOHOO!"

A clock and a candelabrum crashed into each other as the rest of the people who stayed joined them; they were all an assortment of supplies like brooms, plates, silverware, etc. and they stared at their princess in shock.

With a brush of wind and the sound of heels on stone, Glynda Goodwitch walked forward, her purple cape flowing in the wind and a riding crop in her hand. Standing next to her colleague, she whirled the crop around her head and purple streaks flew around the air, Ozpin pounded a steady beat into the ground with his cane, soon the sound of clocks filled the air with a steady ticking sound.

Flipping his cane he caught it with his left hand by the end before pointing the handle at the crowd of utensils, objects, appliances and the Beast.

Glynda whirled her crop one more time and with her right hand she pointed the crop at the crowd as well.

Their shoulders touching together, they then said in a loud powerful voice, "We enact the power of the Ancient Ones, by the power vested in us, heed our cry. This Curse is strong and powerful, we enact the power of Saint Raphael; this child is alone and searches for he, the child is lost and is in need of she."

Wind rippled around Cinder and the others, "We give the gift of immortality to these people, in hopes that they will receive their happy ending. We grant the immortality of the beings above and beyond."

The colors circled the group again before a purple and green wall rose up, imbedded with a tiara and cogs.

Soon after, Glynda collapsed to the ground as she panted heavily. Ozpin wearily leaned on his cane, "There."

'What has happened, what have you done?!' Cinder demanded.

"Simply put we made you immortal…until you find your true love of course," Ozpin stated.

"Wait…what?" the clock asked.

Ozpin sighed, "In order to break the Curse that was enacted onto your princess, she must find her true love and he must reciprocate her feelings."

"So we just have to wait for princess here to get a kiss from a lover boy?" the candelabra asked, "How long will that take?" she asked.

Ozpin shook his head, "I sadly do not know, I do not know how long your wait will be; but I wish you the best of luck."

With that and the swirl of the wind the pair were gone.

Line Break

Legends told of a monster, said to live in the old castle of Mistrial; one who murdered the soon to be queen and took over the castle. To this day it is said that it wanders the halls of the old castle, willing to ensnare its next victim to wander into that old stone building.

A/N: And that's that for the first chapter, whatcha think?

Review


	2. A life with Him

Mess up on the chapter placement XP

Enjoy.

'Gonna be late! Gonna be late! Gonna be late! Gonna be late! Gonna be late! Gonna be late!"

A blonde haired, blue eyed boy was sprinting down the road, his shoes untied, collared shirt ruffled and not buttoned, revealing a white shirt underneath. A piece of toast was being held by the persons teeth as he put his arms through the straps of his backpack haphazardly before yanking the toast from his mouth.

Was it his fault he overslept? No. His stupid alarm clock was faulty and no matter how many times he asked for a new one, his father would go on about how it worked fine.

'Fine' being a rather loose term as if kept going off two hours early./span/span

Dashing around some people he stuffed the toast back and took a bite before beginning to button up the collared shirt.

Stupid School Dress Code.

Throwing himself around the corner, he crashed into a person who was walking that same way. They both fell to the ground in a heap.

"I am sososososososo sorry sir but I really need to get going!" The person said as he got to his feet.

The boy was saddened at the fact he lost his breakfast but he picked up his bag and continued his sprint.

The man picked himself off, before picking up his fallen cane; he smiled at the retreating form.

"You may just be the one," Ozpin said softly, "Jaune Arc."

Line Break

"JAUNE ARC!"

Jaune cursed his luck, there in front of him were the school bullies; consisting of Emerald and Cardin Winchester.

Jaune never really got along with Cardin Winchester, mainly because of their opposing views of Faunus kind; add that to how Jaune never fought back against bullies and you have the recipe of chaos.

Emerald was another story, to make it easy she was a straight up witch minus the 'w' and replace it with a 'b' but Jaune never called her that because of manners…and he didn't like cursing.

Jaune trudged up the steps, might as well get it over with.

Cardin immediately pushed him down the steps; his bag cushioning the ground before Cardin stomped in the blonde's gut. Letting out a wheezing gasp, Jaune rolled on the ground with pain before he felt a hand grab the back of his head.

Nails scraped against his scalp as he heard Emerald whisper, "Still pathetic as ever Arc. Don't forget that."

With that she let him go as she and Cardin walked away laughing.

They went easy on him for some reason.

Getting to his feet, he tenderly rubbed his head where the nails scraped his head. Might as well hurry to class.

As he walked, he still held himself as if he was a person but he still felt weak, but bullying happens and according to his dad, all he needed for them to stop was to: A) Get a girlfriend, which wasn't going to happen as most of the girls here saw his as pathetic (Except a minor few, but they were off limits) or B) Beat them up. Which was pointless as Jaune had no muscles whatsoever…as all.

So with that, he walked into his first class (World History) before he began to tie his shoes.

"What happened this time?" he heard.

"That obvious huh?" Jaune replied.

Sitting up, he saw his friend Ruby sitting next to him. She was a year younger than him, as this class allowed a mix of older and younger students; she was currently wearing her uniform, but had on her traditional red jacket with a rose emblem on the zipper.

"Well a laughing Emerald and smirking Cardin weren't exactly subtle hints."

Jaune shrugged, "They went easy this time at least."

"Jaune, why don't you tell anyone?" Ruby asked. "I know the teachers would be happy to-"

"Which is why I don't tell Principal Ironwood. If I do, then Emerald and Cardin will double their efforts to bully me. I am better of doing nothing," Jaune stated.

Ruby sighed, "Why do you have to do this on your own?" she asked.

Jaune smiled, "Because you loovvveee me Rubes."

Ruby pouted, "Weiss and the others aren't going to be happy," she said.

Jaune shrugged, "Let me deal with them."

Line Break

Jaune exited the class and hurried to lunch, Ports classes were so dull the only reason he kept his job was because he probably bored the investigators to sleep.

Hurrying into the lunch room, he grabbed a tray of roast beef and a sweet tea before making his way to the table in the corner, which was where his entire group sat at.

A moment later, something wrapped him into a chokehold, "Hi Jauney!"

Jaune grinned but found it's difficult to get air, so he tapped onto the persons arm several times, "Air Nora."

A moment later, Nora Valkyrie stood in front of him, wearing a pink skirt and her collared shirt was slightly unbuttoned. She was a very hyperactive girl and Jaune was one of the few people to calm the girl.

As Nora pulled a plate of pancakes out of nowhere (They all learned never to question that which was Nora) Jaune began to eat, he felt a chill creep up his spine, turning he saw the sight a very furious heiress.

Weiss Schnee was the heiress of the Schnee Energy Company in the town, it was a very wide spread business but her father chose to live in Vale to try and get away from the major attention.

At first, Weiss and Jaune did not get along, mainly because of Jaune's numerous attempts to ask her out back in middle school (when he had braces back then) but after numerous failed attempts he realized that Weiss was not for him and arranged her to date a friend of his as a sort of apology, a friend who was currently trying to save his Jaune's life.

"Now wait a minute Weiss, let's just calm down and work on this rationally alright?"

Neptune Vasilias, had blue undercut hair and was wearing his leather straps on his arms along with his rolled up sleeves, and he was trying to calm his angry girlfriend.

"No! I specifically told him that if he was harmed again, I would not only report those despicable beings but injure him as well."

Weiss was a great person and became a sort of mother hen for Jaune; after Weiss did discover that his mother was dead, she took it upon herself to try and teach Jaune about how to act.

Jaune took this opportunity to quickly finish his meal; if he was to die, he wasn't going to do it with an empty stomach.

"Look. If it was very bad, Jaune would tell us, wouldn't you?"

Jaune quickly nodded his head, "Yes I would."

Weiss glared at him before sitting regally at the table and pulling out her lunch from home, Neptune sat down next to her with a smile.

"Did you hear the crazy news?!"

A moment later, a monkey Faunus flipped over their heads, his tail snagging a banana from Neptune's tray, the blue haired boy not surprised at all.

"No Sun, what news?" Neptune asked sarcastically.

Jaune blinked, "I don't know about this news?"

All the people at the table winced, "That's because…erm…"

"Hey guys!" Ruby said as she walked up, "Talking about the Combat Tournament?"

Oh.

Ruby then noticed that Jaune was at the table, "Uh…heheh."

Jaune understood.

You see, in the town most people here were trained in combat. In years past, the wildlife, filled with creatures known as Grimm, often tried to invade the town. So a majority of the people knew how to wield weapons, each living person in town specialized in a certain weapon.

Everyone was trained on how to properly use their own specific weapon, Jaune was not.

Jaune seemed to cause catastrophic events every time he would pick up his family weapon, Crocea Mors, whether destroying mailboxes or scratching up cars.

Combat was a big thing in the town…and while others spent hours training with their weapon, Jaune usually was in the library working his part time job.

However it did sting, as all of the people he knew were amazing at fighting while he was not.

Jaune put on a smile and quickly said, "Don't worry about me. Go on…talk about this…Tournament, I could really care less."

So while all of his friends talked about the Tournament and the possible prize, Jaune sat there depressed for the rest of lunch.

He hoped his mood would improve at the library.

Line Break

Jaune had concluded that today was the worst day of his life.

As he entered his final class, Combat Theory, he noticed that the original teacher, Mr. Moody, was not in and there was instead a woman with blonde hair in a tight bun.

Jaune didn't have time to continue his observations as Cardin shoved past him into the classroom. Sitting at his seat, he was joined by Sun, who was still munching on a banana and crouched in his chair…which was backwards.

"Who's the lady?" he asked.

Jaune shrugged, "No idea…and why are you still eating that?" he asked, "wasn't lunch about an hour ago."

Sun smiled at Jaune, showing off white teeth with banana bits clinging to them, "Good source of potassium."

"So attractive," Jaune deadpanned, "i wonder how your girlfriend will react as she sees that"

Before Sun could respond, the teacher said, "Settle down."

…

Nobody said that in ages, it was always 'Sit down!' to the students.

"I assume most of you are confused as to why i am here. Your previous professor has been injured badly and cannot continue teaching for the rest of the year. So I will instead be taking his place."

The woman turned, revealing square glasses and piercing green eyes, "My name is Professor Goodwitch. You may refer to me as 'Miss' 'Ma'am' or 'Professor' if you wish and- is there something funny Mr. Winchester?"

The class looked at a snickering Cardin who said with a cocky smirk, "Aren't you a bit old to be a teacher?" he asked.

The crowd broke into some uneasy laughter, Professor Goodwitch narrowed her eyes, "Aren't you a little too primitive to possess that thing in your head called a brain?"

Cardin flushed before snarling at the teacher, who raised an eyebrow, daring the boy to continue.

Cardin backed down and slouched in his seat.

"Now then, I understand that this is a theory class," she leaned onto the desk, "I think it's pointless."

The class blinked, and several murmurs broke out, what was this teacher getting at?

"Instead I will be putting you into various combat matches and situations for the rest of the year. You will be put in these simulations either by yourself, or with a team selected, so I hope your combat skills are on par."

The class broke out excitedly, however Glynda noticed a blonde student quiet and down as he stared out a window…the one looking at her earlier, not Sun.

"Until then, here are your specifications…"

Line Break

Jaune quickly left the school and went down the street.

He as very upset, him?! Fighting in the class? He would be so totally whipped by. . .well everyone. Everyone has years' worth of training while he had practically none.

He shook his head, no sense worrying about it; Jaune just embraced the idea that he was going to get totally beaten up.

He sighed before looking at his destination with a grin.

'Books of The Ancient and The New.'

He walked into the book store, the bell tinkling slightly as he entered.

"Jaune?" he heard.

"Yeah," he said, "Need some help?" he asked.

"Hurry!"

Jaune quickly dropped his bag and ran through an archway, to see that a girl in black was currently balancing multiple books in her trembling arms. Jaune hurried to her side before taking almost half the books from the woman.

"I got it," he said.

The girl blew a strand of black hair out of her face, "Thanks Jaune."

Blake Belladonna had dark black hair pulled into a ponytail and horn-rimmed glasses, where her amber eyes flickered in the light. She had graduated school already and was eighteen, but had been dating Sun since they met back in high school, when Jaune was still a freshman and so was Sun, while Blake was a sophomore. She too was a Faunus, as she used to have a bow covering her ears, but now she wore it around her neck, leaving her black cat ears on display for everyone.

"No problem," he said.

Together they carried the books back to the front counter, "So…how was that book I recommended?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh I loved it!" the cat Faunus gushed, her cat ears twitching in excitement.

"Right?!" Jaune exclaimed, "I loved how Leo planned the whole thing!"

Blake sighed, "It was soooo adorable with the reunion with Calypso."

Jaune chuckled, "I just like how he went into a flaming frenzy."

Blake scowled before playfully smacking his shoulder, "Typical boy."

Jaune smiled sadly, "Not really…"

Blake didn't notice as she was returning the books to their proper places, "Well anyway, these books aren't going to fix themselves."

Jaune smiled, "I'm on it!" he exclaimed with a salute.

"Don't knock over the bookcases again, like last time!"

Line Break

Jaune whistled as he walked down the road, the sun was beginning to set in the distance and the wind blew faintly.

This was his typical day; he would return home and fix himself dinner again, as his dad wouldn't be returning home until several more months.

His dad was actually a big business official and was missing a lot from home, not that Jaune minded; he didn't want his father to know much about his-

"Why hello there Arc."

Jaune turned and felt his blood run cold as Emerald, Cardin and his cronies stood there with smirks, it was obvious that they were going to beat him up. So Jaune did the smartest thing he could.

He dropped his bag and sprinted to the closest thing he could see.

The forest.

"Oh he thinks he can lose us?" Emerald laughed, "Fool."

"Grab him!"

"Get him!"

"Let's have some fun!"

Jaune delved into the darkness of the forest.

He darted in random paths, avoiding the loud cheering and whooping noises he heard. Breathing heavily, he leapt over a log before taking a hard left, branches cut his cheeks and tangled themselves around his feet.

Jaune slowed down as he didn't hear any more noises, minus his panting. Sucking in a few more breaths he calmed his racing heart as he looked around the area, it was then that he realized why they had stopped cheering, and why it was so dark.

He was deep in the Forever Fall.

It was rumored that monstrous Grimm lived here, and the people that entered this part of the woods, barely made it out again. What made it worse was that it was near nightfall and he didn't know where he came from.

He was up a creek without a paddle.

Swallowing, he made slowly made his way around, the moon faintly visible through the crooked branches of the dead trees.

Why in the name of Remnant would he do this? Why did he have to run into the woods?! At least if he didn't he would have an idea of where he was after he had been beaten by-

SNAP!

Jaune froze, wincing he looked down at his feet, praying that it was he who made the noise.

There was nothing there. No branch or fallen twig.

His eyes darting around the edges of the woods, he tried to see what had made the noise; however the darkness made it impossible to make out anything.

Then he heard the soft growl.

Looking to where the noise emanated, he saw a form melt out from the darkness, its fur was matted with blood, and its claws were a dark black. Jaune began to step away but the beast kept advancing.

'This is it. Oh man i am going to die here!' Jaune thought in despair.

His back his a tree, and the approaching monster had him cornered, Jaune closed his eyes as it was too close now.

He waited…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

What was going on?

Jaune opened his eye a crack to see the beast a bit far from Jaune, letting out a puff of air, it jerked its head before walking back into the brush.

Jaune blinked, did it just…gesture for him to follow?

Then the beast came back, and repeated the gesture.

This was really weird.

Jaune hesitantly began to follow, the creature managed to stay a distance away as they walked through the woods; it was then Jaune noticed that the former dead trees began to sprout leaves and the ground was being filled with green grass to replace the formerly yellow plant life.

The creature let out another noise, Jaune became focused again to see light!

Lights from the lampposts along the street!

He made it back!

Quickly sprinting forward, he looked around happily around before kissing a streetlamp.

He would never take light for granted again.

He then remembered the thing that brought him here.

"Thank-"

The remark died on his lips as he saw nothing behind him, just empty woods.

Jaune frowned, "Just what exactly are you?" he murmured.

The curiosity burned inside him; tomorrow he needed to search for answers.

A/N

i have been busy with the military so i haven't been treating you guys/ and gals. to any of the stories i have been working on.

hope you all enjoyed the story. AND this story was given to me by the other owner.

So a good fuck off to the people going to say "You stole this story" Blah blah blah.


End file.
